I'm Sorry
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: when ally decides she's going to go to MUNY she sees a totally different side of austin, and austin feels things for ally he never thought he would, does he still have a chance to tell her, or will she leave without hearing the words he desperately wants to say to her


**so i just watched albums and auditions a lil while ago, probably one of my favorite eps idk why but it is and i was kind of inspired to write this, idk if it's just going to be a oneshot or if i'll eventually add to it but for now enjoy!**

"I can't believe you're being so selfish!" I exclaimed slightly hurt.

"I'm not being selfish! I just can't believe you're actually…leaving, I don't want you to go." Austin replied.

"See, that sounds sort of selfish to me." I reply sarcastically.

"And maybe you should've thought about that before you set up that whole fake audition." I finished.

"So it was selfish to want to help a friend?" Austin asked, his voice rising.

"NO, but it is selfish of you to make me feel so bad about leaving!" I exclaim.

I saw the hurt on Austin's face as I yelled at him, but I didn't care, he was being so selfish! Him AND Trish, they were the ones that set up the whole fake audition for M.U.N.Y and now they were all trying to get me to not go.

"Ally." Austin says quietly as he reaches for me.

"I've got to go, my plane leaves in two hours." I reply as I jerk away from him.

Dad takes me home so I can pack and get ready to leave.

"Don't let your friends pull you down; this is a great opportunity, your dream! You should be proud and you should definitely get on that plane today." Dad says as I rummage through my dresser, filling my giant rolling suitcase as full as I could with clothes.

"Oh, I'm going." I reply as I stuff a final shirt into the suitcase and zip it shut.

"Here, this is a little something me and your mom put together." He says, handing me a white envelope.

Inside was what had to be at least $500 dollars.

"Dad, I-I can't take this." I reply.

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll need it once you get to New York, we'll send what we can, but you might consider trying to find a job in New York." He replies with a nudge.

I smile.

"I'm gonna miss working at sonic boom, are you sure you'll be able to handle things on your own?"

"Of course, and don't worry about me, you just get yourself to M.U.N.Y and follow that dream of yours." He replies.

"Ok I will!" I reply.

Suddenly my phone vibrates, I look at the caller I.D, it's Austin.

Still feeling slightly angry at him I hit the ignore button…something I knew I'd probably regret later, but for now I was putting it behind me.

I followed dad down to the car, put my suitcase in the trunk, and got in the passenger seat…not daring to look back as dad pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the airport.

*Austin's p.o.v*

"Come on Ally answer your phone!" I exclaimed to myself.

_Why didn't you just tell her when you had the chance! _I thought to myself, smacking my forehead with my palm.

I looked at the time.

Thirty minutes until takeoff.

The thought of chasing her down bounced around in my head.

Twenty minutes till takeoff.

Did I really want to stop her from chasing her dream?

I grabbed my jacket and car keys quickly and ran as fast as I could out the door and to my car climbing in and revving the engine.

*Ally's p.o.v*

I gave my dad a final wave goodbye as I walked into the Miami airport and made my way to security where they checked my bag and my purse and gave me the ok to go through.

I looked over my shoulder.

No one came.

*Austin's p.o.v*

I park hastily in the Miami airport parking lot.

Ten minutes until takeoff!

I got out of the car quickly, running as fast as my adrenaline would let me.

Five minutes until takeoff.

I run through the doors and through security.

*Ally's p.o.v*

I gave the clerk my ticket she checked everything over and gave me the ok with a smile.

I walked halfway down the hallway connecting to the airplane before turning around.

Still no one came.

*Austin's p.o.v*

I ran up to the clerk's desk, leaning on the desk for support as I was out of breath from running.

"Flight. To. New. York?" I asked between breaths.

"Sorry, you just missed it." She replies.

My last hope of telling Ally how I really felt.

Shattered.

*Ally's p.o.v*

I walked through the rest of the hallway, taking my seat, hands shaking the whole time as I struggled to buckle my seatbelt. Silent tears running down my cheeks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have taken off, next stop, new York."

I started silently sobbing into the palms of my hands as I felt my phone vibrate softly in my pocket. I pulled it out to look at it.

_From: Austin_

_I'm sorry._


End file.
